Childrens recreational games
References *Children's games. (1927).): Comptes Rendus de la 51eme Session de l'Association Francaise pour l'Advancement des Sciences 1927, 594-597. *Ajila, C. O., & Olowu, A. A. (1992). Games and early childhood in Nigeria: A critical focus on Yoruba traditional children's games: Early Child Development and Care Vol 81 1992, 137-147. *Baker, M. J. (2000). Incorporating children with autism's thematic ritualistic behaviors into games to increase social play interactions with siblings. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Baumeister, R. F., & Senders, P. S. (1989). Identity development and the role structure of children's games: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 150(1) Mar 1989, 19-37. *Bellinson, J. (2002). Children's use of board games in psychotherapy. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Bertolini, R., & Nissim, S. (2002). Video games and children's imagination: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 28(3) Dec 2002, 305-325. *Biasoli-Alves, Z. M., Lima Caldana, R. H., & Simionato, S. M. (1993). Toys and games: The mothers' ideas: Avances en Psicologia Clinica Latinoamericana Vol 11 1993, 49-58. *Bjorklund, D. F., Hubertz, M. J., & Reubens, A. C. (2004). Young children's arithmetic strategies in social context: How parents contribute to children's strategy development while playing games: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 28(4) Jul 2004, 347-357. *Blatchford, P., Creeser, R., & Mooney, A. (1990). Playground games and playtime: The children's view: Educational Research Vol 32(3) Win 1990, 163-174. *Blom, J. (2005). Therapeutic games and playful interaction with little boys: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 42(2) Feb 2005, 114-120. *Blumberg, F. C. (1998). Developmental differences at play: Children's selective attention and performance in video games: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 19(4) Oct-Dec 1998, 615-624. *Borman, K. M., & Kurdek, L. A. (1987). Grade and gender differences in and the stability and correlates of the structural complexity of children's playground games: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 10(2) Jun 1987, 241-251. *Boyatzis, C. J., Mallis, M., & Leon, I. (1999). Effects of game type on children's gender-based peer preferences: A naturalistic observational study: Sex Roles Vol 40(1-2) Jan 1999, 93-105. *Boynton, P. L., & Wang, J. D. (1944). Relation of the play interests of children to their economic status: Journal of Genetic Psychology 64 1944, 129-138. *Carrizo, J. A. (1949). Traditional children's games; our childish rounds unite the centuries and the peoples: Revista de Educacion, la Plata 90(5) 1949, 63-80. *Chamberlin, B. A. (2003). Creating entertaining games with educational content: Case studies of user experiences with the children's website, Food Detectives Fight BAC!reg. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Christophersen, E. R., & Mortweet, S. L. (2003). Getting the most out of toys, games, and sports. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Crocker, J. W., & Wroblewski, M. (1975). Using recreational games in counseling: Personnel & Guidance Journal Vol 53(6) Feb 1975, 453-458. *della Vedova, G., & della Vedova, A. A. (1988). Aggressive behaviors in children's games: Studi di Psicologia dell'Educazione Vol 7(1) Jan-Apr 1988, 51-68. *DeMille, R. (1976). Put your mother on the ceiling: Children's imagination games. Oxford, England: Viking Press. *DiLeo, J. C., Moely, B. E., & Sulzer, J. L. (1979). Frequency and modifiability of children's preferences for sex-typed toys, games, and occupations: Child Study Journal Vol 9(2) 1979, 141-159. *Doerfel, D., & Kreppner, K. (1994). Games in the family: Control and participation: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 26(4) 1994, 350-372. *Durojaiye, S. M. (1977). Children's traditional games and rhymes in three cultures: Educational Research Vol 19(3) Jun 1977, 223-226. *Eiferman, R. R. (1990). Children's games: Observed and experienced: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 33(2) 1990, 457-478. *Eifermann, R. R. (1970). Level of children's play as expressed in group size: British Journal of Educational Psychology 40(2) 1970, 161-170. *Eifermann, R. R. (1987). Children's games, observed and experienced: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 42 1987, 127-144. *Evans, J. R. (1986). The process of team selection in children's self-directed and adult-directed games: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fernie, D. E., & DeVries, R. (1990). Young children's reasoning in games of nonsocial and social logic: "Tic Tac Toe" and a "guessing game." Early Childhood Research Quarterly Vol 5(4) Dec 1990, 445-459. *Finlinson, A. R., Austin, A. M. B., & Pfister, R. (2000). Cooperative games and children's positive behaviors: Early Child Development and Care Vol 164 2000, 29-40. *Fleming, M. J., & Rickwood, D. J. (2001). Effects of violent versus nonviolent video games on children's arousal, aggressive mood, and positive mood: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 31(10) Oct 2001, 2047-2071. *Funk, J., Hagan, J., & Schimming, J. (1999). Children and electronic games: A comparison of parents' and children's perceptions of children's habits and preferences in a United States sample: Psychological Reports Vol 85(3, Pt 1) Dec 1999, 883-888. *Funk, J. B. (2005). Children's Exposure to Violent Video Games and Desensitization to Violence: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 14(3) Jul 2005, 387-404. *Funk, J. B., & Buchman, D. D. (1996). Children's perceptions of gender differences in social approval for playing electronic games: Sex Roles Vol 35(3-4) Aug 1996, 219-232. *Goldstein, J., Buckingham, D., & Brougere, G. (2004). Introduction: Toys, Games, and Media. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Graybill, D., Kirsch, J. R., & Esselman, E. D. (1985). Effects of playing violent versus nonviolent video games on the aggressive ideation of aggressive and nonaggressive children: Child Study Journal Vol 15(3) 1985, 199-205. *Graybill, D., Strawniak, M., Hunter, T., & O'Leary, M. (1987). Effects of playing versus observing violent versus nonviolent video games on children's aggression: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 24(3) 1987, 1-8. *Grugeon, E. (2004). From Pokemon to Potter: Trainee Teachers Explore Children's Media-Related Play, 2000-2003. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Gump, P. V., & Sutton-Smith, B. (1955). The "it" role in children's games: Group 17(3) 1955, 3-8. Hartmann, W., & Brougere, G. (2004). Toy Culture in Preschool Education and Children's Toy Preferences. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Huff, J. (1967). Games that children play: New York State Education Vol 54(4) Feb 1967, 32-33. *Hughes, L. A. (1991). A conceptual framework for the study of children's gaming: Play & Culture Vol 4(3) Aug 1991, 284-301. *Hyun, O. K., & Lee, H. S. (1994). A survey analysis of elementary school children's use of home video games: Korean Journal of Child Studies Vol 15(2) Nov 1994, 55-68. *Kafai, Y. B. (1996). Electronic play worlds: Gender differences in children's construction of video games. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Kafai, Y. B. (1996). Gender differences in children's constructions of video games. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Kafai, Y. B. (1996). Learning design by making games: Children's development of design strategies in the creation of a complex computational artifact. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *King, G. A., Law, M., King, S., Hurley, P., Hanna, S., Kertoy, M., et al. (2007). Measuring children's participation in recreation and leisure activities: Construct validation of the CAPE and PAC: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 33(1) Jan 2007, 28-39. *Lever, J. (1978). Sex differences in the complexity of children's play and games: American Sociological Review Vol 43(4) Aug 1978, 471-483. *Lever, J. (1988). Sex differences in the complexity of children's play and games. Hawthorne, NY: Aldine de Gruyter. *Lopez-Morteo, G., & Lopez, G. (2007). Computer support for learning mathematics: A learning environment based on recreational learning objects: Computers & Education Vol 48(4) May 2007, 618-641. *Marshall, H. (1931). Children's plays, games, and amusements: (1931) A Handbook of Child Psychology (pp 515-526) Oxford, England: Clark Univ Press. *Masendorf, F. (1993). Training of learning disabled children's spatial abilities by computer games: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 7(4) Dec 1993, 209-213. *McCabe, L. A., Rebello-Britto, P., Hernandez, M., & Brooks-Gunn, J. (2004). Games Children Play: Observing Young Children's Self-Regulation Across Laboratory, Home, and School Settings. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *McDonald, R. G., & Howe, C. Z. (1989). Challenge/initiative recreation programs as a treatment for low self-concept children: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 21(3) 1989, 242-253. *Neysmith-Roy, J. M., & Nigro, G. N. (2000). Using toys and games. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. Orlick, T. D. (1979). Children's games: Following the path that has heart: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 14(2) Dec 1979, 156-161. *Oyen, A.-S., & Bebko, J. M. (1996). The effects of computer games and lesson contexts on children's mnemonic strategies: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 62(2) Jul 1996, 173-189. *Pellegrini, A. D., Blatchford, P., Kato, K., & Baines, E. (2004). A short-term longitudinal study of children's playground games in primary school: Implications for adjustment to school and social adjustment in the USA and the UK: Social Development Vol 13(1) 2004, 107-123. *Pellegrini, A. D., Kato, K., Blatchford, P., & Baines, E. (2002). A Short-term Longitudinal Study of Children's Playground Games Across the First Year of School: Implications for Social Competence and Adjustment to School: American Educational Research Journal Vol 39(4) Win 2002, 991-1015. *Pelsser, R. (1986). Access to the symbolic: Children's tales and games: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 62(5) May 1986, 579-592. *Perner, J. (1979). Young children's preoccupation with their own payoffs in strategic analysis of 2x2 games: Developmental Psychology Vol 15(2) Mar 1979, 204-213. *Phillips, R. H. (1960). The nature and function of children's formal games: Psychoanalytic Quarterly 29 1960, 200-207. *Pingzhi, Y. (2004). A Reversal Design Experiment on the Game Modification of Preschool Children's Social Withdrawal: Psychological Science (China) Vol 27(1) Jan 2004, 231-233. *Piotrowski, D. A. (2007). Factors associated with young children's home video game habits. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Przetacznikowa, M. (1983). Developmental and environmental factors in children's instructional speech: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 14(2) 1983, 123-130. *Rocha, Z., Carneiro Da Cunha, U. M., & Barros, M. O. (1970). The utilization of oriented games in diagnosing and treatment of children's emotional disturbances: Neurobiologia Vol 33(3) Sep 1970, 179-184. *Roheim, G. (1943). Children's games and rhymes in Duau (Normamby Island): American Anthropologist 45 1943, 99-119. *Rondelli, U. (1928). On the mental testing value of children's games: Archivio di Antropologia Criminale, Psychiatria, e Medicina Legale 48 1928, 18-29. *Ross, H. S., & Lollis, S. P. (1987). Communication within infant social games: Developmental Psychology Vol 23(2) Mar 1987, 241-248. *Ruggiero, M. (2006). Review of Toys, Games, and Media: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 27(5) Oct 2006, 419. *Salamone, F. A., & Salamone, V. A. (1991). Children's games in Nigeria redux: A consideration of the "uses" of play: Play & Culture Vol 4(2) May 1991, 129-138. *Salles M, M. (1982). Games and child psychotherapy: Neurologia, Neurocirugia, Psiquiatria Vol 23(3-4) 1982, 107-114. *Semans, H. H. (1932). Non-athletic phases of the recreational program in children's institutions: Journal of Juvenile Research 16 1932, 40-55. *Singer, J. L. (1995). Imaginative play in childhood: Precursor of subjunctive thought, daydreaming, and adult pretending games. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Slesnick, T. (1983). Creative play: An alternative use of the computer in education: Simulation & Games Vol 14(1) Mar 1983, 11-19. *Smith, P. (1981). The impact of computerization on children's toys and games: Journal of Children in Contemporary Society Vol 14(1) Fal 1981, 73-82. *Strein, W., & Kachman, W. (1984). Effects of computer games on young children's cooperative behavior: An exploratory study: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 18(1) Fal 1984, 40-43. *Stumpf, F., & Cozens, F. W. (1947). Some aspects of the role of games, sports, and recreational activities in the culture of modern primitive peoples: I. The New Zealand Maoris: Research Quarterly of the American Association for Health, Physical Education, & Recreation 18 1947, 198-218. *Syverson, F. (1969). WARCEY: A community's answer to its exceptional children's recreational needs: Exceptional Children 36(2) 1969, 125-126. *Uzomah, C. N. (2000). The role of challenge/initiative recreation games as a therapeutic regimen in fostering a positive self-concept for inner-city preschool children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Vaupel, C. A. (2002). The effects of video game playing on academic task performance and brain wave activity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Vitolo, A. (1982). Fantasy and action in games and in the dynamics of the unconscious: Giornale Storico di Psicologia Dinamica Vol 6(12) Jun 1982, 180-189. *Walker, R. N. (1964). Measuring masculinity and femininity by children's games choices: Child Development 35(3) 1964, 961-971. *Watson, G. G. (1984). Competition and intrinsic motivation in children's sport and games: A conceptual analysis: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 15(3) 1984, 205-218. *Wegener-Spohring, G. (1989). War toys and aggressive games: Play & Culture Vol 2(1) Feb 1989, 35-47. *Wharton-Boyd, L. F. (1983). The significance of Black American children's singing games in an educational setting: Journal of Negro Education Vol 52(1) Win 1983, 46-56. *Zan, B., & Hildebrandt, C. (2003). First Graders' Interpersonal Understanding During Cooperative and Competitive Games: Early Education and Development Vol 14(4) Oct 2003, 397-410. Category:Games Category:Play Category:Recreation